


His Maid Outfit

by fujoshine



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Short One Shot, yuno's fairy is not in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshine/pseuds/fujoshine
Summary: Asta shows Yuno his new outfit, and Yuno loves it just a bit too much. Asta notices this, and makes a game out of it.
Relationships: Asta/Yuno (Black Clover)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 193





	His Maid Outfit

With a few hundred thousand coins, afforded him by his position as a magic knight, in his arsenal, Yuno walked briskly through the streets of the Royal Capital. His eyes pored over each shop and its name, searching for something to spend money on. Though he sent the majority of his capital home to Hage Village, the Golden Dawn was so prestigious and wealthy that he had more than enough left for a 'spending spree'—as childish as he found that phrase.

Gazing around through half-lidded, bored-looking golden eyes, Yuno pondered which establishment to enter.

A fancy restaurant? Nope.

An extravagant clothing store? No way.

A children's clothing store? Not happening.

Just as his eyes settled upon a particularly interesting looking magic store, full of elixirs and magic items, a shrill noise caused Yuno's train of thought to break.

"YUNO!"

Yuno couldn't suppress a slight chuckle and a grimace, despite himself. All those years of dealing with that short idiot Asta, that Yuno has begun hearing his voice in his head? Sheesh, luckily with time, something like that would go awa—

"OI, YUNO!"

Yuno shut his eyes tight, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers as he tried to pretend he hadn't heard anything. He even shrunk down a little in an attempt to hide himself, because that voice was most definitely, positively Asta's. Not his mind's disembodied voice version of Asta, but the living, breathing, and unbearably annoying one.

His feeble attempt to shrink away into the masses had done nothing to stop the hand from slapping down on his shoulder obnoxiously, and the even more obnoxious voice to follow, "Hey, Yuno! Didn't expect to see you walking around here, too! What'cha buyin'?"

"You're so loud. Shut up," Yuno coldly replied, not sparing Asta so much as eye contact.

"You're always so mean, Yuno!" Yuno could practically hear the pout in Asta's voice. "That won't make me give up trying to talk to you, though! I know that deep down, way, way down in that handsome jerk heart of yours, you love when we talk."

"No way."

"...Anyway, Yuno, I wanna show you somethin' cool!" Asta paused, but with no enthusiastic reply on Yuno's part, he continued. "At one of these shops, I bought something totally hilarious, and I think you're gonna love it."

"Yeah, no, I don't—"

Asta grabbed Yuno's wrist and smiled up at him before looking around. Yuno hated the temperature increase his body went through every time Asta touched him, and hoped it wasn't visible. "Doesn't seem like you're busy, so I can just show you right now!"

Yuno intended to argue and pull away, but making a scene was unlike a member of the Golden Dawn. He grumbled and expressed his annoyance, but no more than that.

Asta led Yuno over to one of the many fancy clothing stores. Yuno made note of the bag slung over Asta's shoulder, assuming that contained what the grey-haired boy intended to show him. He pulled open the door, and led Yuno in with a wave and smile at the attendant who smiled warmly after noticing their knights robes.

In the clothing store, Asta made a beeline for an area of the store sectioned off from the rest. It appeared to be a 'dressing room' of sorts, with a curtain blocking off part of it. There was only one, but nobody seemed to be occupying it, so Asta entered. Peeking out from behind the curtain, he peered up at Yuno.

"Wait outside," he stated with a grin. "And don't peek on me, Yuno!"

"As if I would ever," Yuno replied.

Tapping his foot, Yuno closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, various thoughts flittering through his mind. Even though Asta's personality was quite jarring to those first meeting him, he had gotten used to the shorter boy's ways long ago. No longer did his loudness or stubbornness annoy Yuno nearly as much as he made it seem. If anything, Asta's personality was sort of... endeari—

"Hey, Yuno, I'm done..."

Yuno looked up, grateful for the interruption of his thoughts. This was... surprising, though. Gone was the loud confidence and conviction with which Asta said everything, and in its place was a sense of genuine hesitation and nervousness. Holding the curtain, Asta peeked out, nibbling at his lip.

This was uncharacteristic. Most definitely very weird. "Okay. So let me see, then," Yuno responded. "Don't keep wasting my time like this, idiot."

"Yeah, I will, just... Now that I actually put this on, it's a lot more embarrassing than I thought." 

A smile cracked at the corner of Yuno's lips. Thoughts of Asta in a chicken outfit, or in a trash bag, or dressed up as a dog flooded his mind. "Why not just show me already?" Yuno goaded him on. "If you can't even do this, how could you ever beat me and become the Wizard King?"

This definitely got the intended reaction out of Asta. "Shut up, Yuno! I will become the Wizard King!"

Spurred on by a newfound sense of conviction, Asta threw aside the curtain, revealing himself fully.

Yuno's arrogance disappeared and in its place was disbelief. His lips parted and his amber eyes widened. "Oh."

In front of him was Asta, blushing and embarrassed, squirming around in an attempt to cover his body as much as possible. Most shocking of all was what he wore. A maid outfit, complete with a garter belt, but so ill-fitting and small that it looked far more inappropriate than imaginable.

The garter belt was one thing, but the way the dress clung to Asta's body... The small size of it also meant the dress hardly covered any of Asta's more... private parts. In the tiny panties that likely came with the outfit, little was left to Yuno's imagination. A tingling sensation rose up from Yuno's extremities, but he paid it no mind.

The raven-haired boy was so caught up in the sight that he didn't register the sound of Asta speaking to him.

"C-Can you quit staring so hard?" Asta stuttered, reaching down to cover his crotch, which Yuno had stared at for a few seconds too long. "A-Anyway... Isn't this a funny outfit? I mean, just look at this part!"

His smile was wobbly, and he felt nerves, but he knew how weird this would get if he didn't try to make things more casual. So he spun around and bent over slightly, looking over his shoulder at Yuno. "Isn't this gross? Bet you're wishing you hadn't wanted me to show you so bad now!"

Yuno's unsure gaze fluttered down. Fully on display for him to see, was Asta's ass. How could this be okay? Was Asta just that dumb and oblivious to show him this and think it's fine? His ass was practically fully uncovered, and the little string of the so-called panties did little to hide a thing.

Yuno had seen Asta naked and been naked with Asta before, due to them growing up so close to one another. This was different, though. Far different. That much was obvious by the reaction Yuno felt seeing the way the string of Asta's panties did nothing to cover his butthole, small, pink, and puckering ever so slightly. He no longer could ignore the feeling of warmth growing between his legs...

"Asta, turn around! I don't need to see that!" Yuno exclaimed.

In response to this, Asta wiggled his hips ever so slightly. "What's wrong, weakling? Can't handle something this gross?" he mocked. "'If you can't handle this, how could you ever beat me and become the wizard king', huh?"

Yuno's eyes flickered down for a moment, and Asta's followed. He noticed a tent in Yuno's pants, and quickly realized that his reaction was definitely not one of disgust.

With a sly grin, Asta stood up and moved slyly over to Yuno, looking up at him with a grin. Placing a hand lightly over the taller boy's crotch, eyes widening in faux surprise, he asked, "What is this, Yuno?"

Yuno turned away from Asta, closing his eyes and raising his head. "Nothing."

"Is it possible that this outfit got you... excited?" Asta inquired, little giggles interlacing his words.

"Not possible."

Asta laughed. "Right."

With his head turned away and his eyes closed, Yuno didn't notice Asta dropping down to his knees until he felt two warm hands go under his shirt, grabbing his pants.

"What are you doing?!" Yuno's eyes shot open and he looked down at the grey-haired boy, who looked so surprisingly lustful that it took Yuno aback. 

With half-lidded eyes, Asta licked his lips and smiled up at Yuno. "Well, I just wanted to check if you were telling the truth... Y'know, that you didn't really get excited."

Yuno wanted to stop Asta, but the throbbing between his legs had grown tenfold with the other boy being in such close proximity to his member. In reality, all he wanted would be to have Asta help him achieve release... Yet Yuno found himself too dumbfounded to do anything.

Asta found a hold of both Yuno's pants and underwear, gently pulling them down. He couldn't suppress a gasp when Yuno's member suddenly popped up, nearly hitting him in the face. With a tentative hand, Asta gripped the dark-haired boy's cock in his hand, admiring it and moving ever so slightly.

The sudden movement caused Yuno to shiver, and Asta noticed him bracing himself against the wall for support. "You got really excited, huh?"

"N-No, I didn't, idiot. This was just a random boner," Yuno defended. "Nothing more, nothing less. You're too gross to ever be excited by."

Asta pulled his hand away, pouting up at Yuno. "Could you prove that?"

Yuno raised an eyebrow. "Prove that? How?"

"If I'm so gross, and this boner really is so random," Asta said, "then I want you to prove it."

"How?"

Asta smiled. "Simple. If I'm so gross to you, then you wouldn't even come close to cumming if I were to try to get you off."

Staring at Asta through incredulous amber eyes, Yuno's mouth widened. "Wha—What?"

"Then again, you're definitely too scared to take a challenge like that. And someone that scared of a challenge could never come close to surpassing me." A smirk formed itself upon Asta's plump lips.

Yuno glared at Asta. "Shut up. I'll do it. There's no way someone like you could make me cum anyway, idiot."

"We'll see about that."

Using his finest technique, Asta began by teasing Yuno. Gently, he licked all around the tip of Yuno's dick, twirling his tongue over it. He left a trail of kisses all over Yuno's dick, enjoying the shuddering breaths he gained as a response. He licked all the way from the base to the tip, and back again. He wanted to make sure to tease Yuno as long as possible.

By now, Yuno was digging his nails slightly into the wall. When Asta looked up at him, he could see the raven-haired boy was biting his lip hard and shutting his eyes tight. Obviously, Asta was doing something right.

Picking up the pace, Asta finally took Yuno's erection into his mouth after minutes of torturous teasing. He gently sucked on the tip, swirling his tongue around it while it was in his mouth.

Wanting more, Yuno put his hand on the back of Asta's head. He never pushed the shorter boy's head, but he got the hint. Besides, this would just make it more likely for Yuno to lose the challenge.

Asta held Yuno's cock at the base, taking as much of the rest of it as he could in his mouth. There was resistance, and he felt himself gag. 

For Yuno, the tightness caused by the gagging and swallowing was almost too much to bear. He was being overloaded with sensations. The warmth and wetness of Asta's mouth... The delightful feeling of his tongue swirling around on his dick... All of these things combined made it hard for Yuno to stand, and caused him to need to cover his mouth.

Simply put, it felt like he was being milked. Like the only thing he could possibly focus on was the feeling in his dick. He felt like at any moment he would melt away, turned into putty by the orgasmic and amazing sensations being delivered to him now.

"F-Fuck... Holy shit..."

In response to the positive reaction from Yuno, Asta picked up his pace. Moving faster and faster, he bobbed his head up and down on Yuno's cock as it throbbed in his mouth. With all of his energy and passion, he aimed to milk the black-haired boy's cock dry with his mouth.

Yuno couldn't suppress feelings of pleasure anymore. His pride had kept him quiet thus far, but no longer was biting his lip enough. 

"Ah! God... I can't take it...!" Yuno moaned out.

He placed both hands on the back of Asta's head, no longer caring about covering his mouth. Delirious from the pleasure and obsessed with the amazing feeling of Asta's throat, he bucked his hips forward as fast as he could. Asta was able to keep up, gagging but able to take Yuno in his throat well.

"I-I'm gonna... cum!" Yuno gripped Asta's fluffy hair, and thrusting as hard and deep into Asta's throat as he could, he began to cum. He came thick ropes of hot cum down Asta's throat, holding himself balls deep in the smaller boy's mouth until after he finished cumming.

He pulled out of Asta's mouth, and now exhausted after what had happened, slumped down the wall and closed his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Asta too had to catch his breath after being face fucked for so long, but he caught his far sooner than Yuno.

"Looks like you lost, Yuno," Asta said with a grin, possessing an arrogance unconcerned of the mess now left on his face in the aftermath of what they'd done. 

"S-Shut up, idiot..." Yuno huffed, looking up at him with a tired smirk. "I'll get you back."

Asta smiled. He wasn't sure he minded the idea of that.

One thing was for sure to Asta after all of this. He was glad he'd bought that damn outfit.


End file.
